Journal
by EmptyCocaColaCan
Summary: Kabuto's on a mission, and Orochimaru takes a peek at the medic's journal. What he discovers is shocking, hopefully Kabuto will be okay. Light OroKabu, Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**Journal**

_OneShot_

This is what happens when I am bored and I've played Trauma Center too much. There is really no point to this, I just felt like writing something and this is what my hands typed up. lol. Actually it is pretty good considering I had no real objective to this whatsoever.

**Warning: **Light OroKabu at the end. If you don't like, don't read. I don't want to hear any complaining about it if you so generously decide to review.

**Disclaimer: **ECCC doesn't own Naruto, nor any Naruto related subjects.

* * *

Orochimaru sighed as he stepped into his silver-haired subordinate's room, expecting to find his companion there. To the snake's dissatisfaction, the boy wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there, he had been sent out on a mission just an hour before. Orochimaru had expected him back by now, perhaps, the medic had ran into some complications? Most likely not, Kabuto was the perfect sneak 

Orochimaru hated to admit it, but he truly missed his Kabuto.

An open book on Kabuto's desk had caught Orochimaru's unearthly golden eyes; the scribble-like handwriting was definitely his medic's. Curiously, the pale-skinned man made his way over to the small wooden table to peer at the manuscript.

The page was dated in the top, left corner: February 28, 2007

Orochimaru smiled, seeing as his medic went so far as to scribble the time down at which he had written the entry: Wednesday 3:30 am

A hiss-like snicker fell from the snake man's lips as he read over the date again; sadly, this year wasn't a leap year, so Kabuto had no birthday.

"It must be tough having your birthday only once every four years, dear Kabuto." Orochimaru whispered to himself. "Curious though, why would your journal be turned all the way back to this entry when today is March 16?"

_February 28, 2007_

_Wednesday, 3:30am_

_It seems that I made a critical error in my experiment on Test Subject C. The Drug X that I injected into the subject on Tuesday had went under some type of mutation; seeming to change from a liquid state to a gaseous state when introduced to oxygenated blood._

_Test Subject C died of multiple aneurisms that occurred in the stomach, colon, and small intestine. I also noted that up to four to six small malignant tumors had formed overnight. Apparently, the subject died while I was asleep waiting for the drug to take effect. Drug X took to the subject's body faster than I had hypothesized, and resulted in me failing the experiment._

_I wasn't aware of the drug's mutation so I opened the cadaver to conduct my investigation of Drug X's full effects. The poisonous gas that Drug X had mutated into diffused through my mask, and I inhaled it. Unaware at the time._

_It seems overnight the gaseous state of Drug X had taken effect in my body, and this drug seems immune to my natural healing abilities. All I can do now is wait and try to find a cure. I feel lightheaded and I'm having a little trouble breathing; I pray that nothing too extreme happens. That's the only downside to a doctor, we can't operate on ourselves._

Orochimaru's eyes were big as he finished reading Kabuto's entry; his head felt somewhat damp from perspiration. Why hadn't his medic told him that he had gotten sick? The snake man calmed himself, trying to keep his heart from beating too erratically. "This is an earlier entry, maybe if I read up to current date. Kabuto is a smart boy; surely he has found a cure by now." Orochimaru whispered his voice only vaguely shaken as he flipped through Kabuto's journal to his most recent entry.

Finally, Orochimaru came to a stop at the last piece Kabuto had written before he went out to his mission. It was dated for yesterday.

_March 15, 2007_

_Friday, 11:30pm_

_I'm in luck. Orochimaru-sama has informed me that I will be departing to the Rain Village tomorrow on a mission to retrieve a report from some Sound ninja that are stationed there. Through some very tedious studies I have concluded that I can make a medicine from the rain plant that grows there. Unfortunately, this particular plant withers quite rapidly when plucked and taken out of its natural environment, so I'll have to make my medication while I'm there. This will result in the mission taking longer than necessary, but my life is on the line._

_I'm becoming weaker everyday from my body fighting off Drug X's more fatal effects. My chakra is low and I cannot calculate how much longer I will be able to keep this up. I must make my medicine tomorrow while I'm in the Rain Village. I'm shocked that I was able to fight this for sixteen days…_

Orochimaru sighed in relief, "Dear Kabuto, you never cease to amaze me…"

"Really, Orochimaru-sama? Thank you for your complement." Kabuto said calmly as he walked into his room, stepping up next to his master.

The snake man chuckled, a large wave of relief sweeping over him. "So Kabuto," Orochimaru continued taking the report from the Rain Village from Kabuto's hand, "did you make your cure?"

Kabuto blinked, somewhat shocked. Orochimaru had seen his journal!? The medic looked up at his master, searching deep into Orochimaru's golden eyes. Yes, it was there, Kabuto could interpret it. Anxiety had overcome his master when he had read his journal. Finally, after casting a sidelong glance down at the open book, the boy nodded.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, I made my cure, and I'd say that it worked nicely on the trip home. The medication was quite potent to Drug X, just as I had suspected. The spore from the rain plant's…" Kabuto was completely cut off by Orochimaru sealing his lips over Kabuto's. Kabuto couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips as he leaned into his master, feeling the snake's arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer. Kabuto's own arms had found their way around Orochimaru as well as the kiss was deepened; Orochimaru's tongue slipped into his medic's mouth.

When the kiss was finally broken both men sighed. "Next time Kabuto…tell me when you are sick, instead of hiding it from me. I created Drug X; I could have told you what to do for a cure…It…saddens me knowing that you suffered for so long. Yet I'm pleased that you are so sharp that you were able to figure it out in sixteen days. Finding the correct formula to counter Drug X's effects is quite a challenge." Orochimaru whispered in his medic's ear, a hint of humor in his voice

Kabuto had never felt so mentally inferior before, and it was a sickening feeling. Kabuto didn't like it…at all. He hid his face in shame in Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru started slowly stroking his medic's hair. "It's alright, Kabuto-kun, it's alright."

The pair stood that way for a while, at least until Orochimaru kissed Kabuto's forehead tenderly. "Come Kabuto-kun, you've just returned and you must be exhausted. You can rest in my chamber…" Orochimaru said quietly, extinguishing Kabuto's candle and leading him out of his room.

* * *

Well what do ya think? Love you peeps (not like that. lol) 


End file.
